Christmas Gift
by silverwolv20
Summary: It's christmas once more and Ron begs Harry to date Ginny. Harry does so and he realized something. What is it? Find out! PLS.R&R CHAPTER 3 IS HERE NOW!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Christmas Gift  
  
Pairing: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione  
  
A/N: I was persuaded to write this for something (won't tell you). Anyway, it's my first Harry/Ginny story so if you can avoid flames please do so.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except the plot and of course not to forget, the one and only... plot!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^'  
  
Christmas was a weeklong wait and Hogwarts was already full of emotions. Some people are eager for the break to come because they would like to see their parents. Others felt sad because they would have to say good bye, however not permanently, to their friends. Others felt really mad because they were to go back to their parents. And the rest were just happy because it was Christmas season already and it means present for them.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were very good examples of those who were happy. They would be staying in Hogwarts for the Christmas season again but they didn't mind. Another reason to why they are happy is because it's Hermione and Ron second week together, having a sweet relationship.  
  
Professor McGonnagal was getting the list for those who would stay for the break, and six of them merrily told McGonnagal that they were staying. In the afternoon, they decided to walk around the school. Ron and Hermione were in front, together, holding hands, side by side, Fred and George followed, imitating Ron and Hermione smooching one another, and of course, Harry and Ginny, walking behind, laughing at Fred and George.  
  
After hours and hours of laughing, talking, and being with each other they decided to go back to the dormitories and rest. That night, as Neville, Dean, and Seamus were asleep, Harry and Ron were talking about Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"What do you think of Hermione, Harry?" asked Ron in a jealous sort of voice  
  
"Well, she's nice, clever, not to mention pretty, why? Do you think like Hermione?"  
  
"No!" Ron said, sounding offensive, "Nothing like that! Oh forget it! What about Ginny? Said Ron, quickly changing the topic.  
  
"What about Ginny?"  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"As a friend? Of course I do!"  
  
"No, I mean, do you 'like' her?"  
  
"Oh! You mean like as in you and Hermione! Well, she's ok, I guess. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Well, ever since our first year she's been talking about you, and I guess she really likes you," said Ron trying to sound innocent  
  
"Yes. And?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could, say, go out with her?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Please! It's almost Christmas anyway. That can be your gift to her and me," said Ron  
  
"Why are you interested to get me and Ginny hooked together all of a sudden?" asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, she seems pretty lonely, PLEASE!!" Ron begged.  
  
"Well,......."  
  
~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: Sorry, I meant to put a cliffhanger here! It just gives the story suspense!!! I so love cliffhangers!!! Anyway, if you want me to continue, I need ten reviews for a chapter. PLEASE REVIEW THIS!! IT'S MY FIRST HARRY GINNY FIC. BE NICE IF POSSIBLE! 


	2. Day 1: Popping The Question

Disclaimer: Any one who thinks I own any characters here in this story have GOT to see a mental doctor. Any one with the right mind would know I do not own them.  
  
A/N: At last, I conquered all our HW and Quizzes and Projects AND Long tests. Sorry I just got this now, talk to my teachers!!!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
".Ok, but as long as it's only for one day, Christmas!" said Harry.  
  
"Thank you Harry!" said Ron happily, "You don't know how much this makes me happy."  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Let's just go to bed," said Harry as he yawned, "before I change my mind."  
  
Time went really fast, and before anyone knew it, they had already been saying goodbye to Dean, Seamus, and Neville.  
  
"Bye Dean, Seamus, Neville! Happy Christmas!" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they waved good-bye to them.  
  
"Six more days till Christmas! I can't wait!" said Ron as they went to the Quidditch field, "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"We can call Ginny, Fred, and George and go walk around," suggested Hermione.  
  
"OK!" said Harry and Ron in chorus as they wet in search for Fred, George, and Ginny. They found the three of them in the dormitory, making gift checklists.  
  
"Hey guys! Want to walk around?" asked Hermione as she pulled Ginny up.  
  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Fred and George together, "Can we drop a few dung bombs as we walk?" they asked, and all said yes. So as they walked past every classroom, they dropped a pair of dung bombs, ran away as quickly as possible, and laugh out loud( LOL) as they ran away from Filch, who was yelling at them.  
  
They went to the Quidditch Field first to practice Quidditch. Ron and Hermione tossed Harry small rocks at different directions as he tried to catch it. As for Fred and George, they were practicing by hitting each other's clubs and swoop away when they did. Ginny laughed, watching the two clobber themselves silly.  
  
After lunch, they went to the library. Fred and George were seated together, laughing at their practice a while ago. Hermione and Ginny on the other hand, were reading Hogwarts: A History as Harry and Ron sat close together, talking.  
  
"Ask her now," forced Ron  
  
"Not yet!" blurted out Harry  
  
"Come on, you might not have the time later!"  
  
"Later, when Ginny's alone."  
  
"I know," said Ron, "I'll distract Fred, George, and Hermione away from you two so you can ask her."  
  
"Fine!" said Harry, "Let's go!"  
  
All of them went outside, George checked his watch and said it was already three o'clock. Harry eyed Ron very carefully. Then Ron opened his mouth and said, "Fred, George, Hermione, can you please come with me to the.."  
  
"Come with you to the where?" asked George  
  
"To the.. Um.."  
  
"Where?" asked Hermione  
  
"To the common room, yup! The common room!"  
  
"Why?" asked Fred  
  
"I'm going to show you something funny and I need to talk to Hermione alone."  
  
"Okay!" agreed the three as they left Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
"Well, Ginny.It's almost Christmas."  
  
"Yes, I know," said Ginny in a timid sort of voice.  
  
"And I was wondering.if you would."  
  
"Yes?" asked Ginny turning red.  
  
At the common room. Ron showed Fred and George a picture of Percy in a girls body, moving, which caused them so much laughter they cried. When Ron and Hermione were alone, Ron asked Hermione. "Hermione.it's almost Christmas and I was wondering."  
  
"Yes?" asked Hermione  
  
".Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"I'd love to!" said Hermione as she gave Ron a big hug and a soft peck in the cheek.  
  
"Ginny.would you like to." said Harry as he closed his eyes, "go out with me this Christmas." Harry stayed still, waiting for Ginny's response but all he heard was a soft thud. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny on the floor, lying unconscious.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Was it ok? I hope so. This story was done in less than 30 minutes, and I was sleepy. Please understand but if you feel the need for a flame, go ahead, as long as it's a useful flame. Please review otherwise! :P :D 


	3. Day 2: The Reason

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but at least I added a chapter, right?  
  
Disclaimer: To any one who hasn't been listening for the past chapters, I DO NOT own the characters here!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Ginny! Wake up!" said Harry, at the state of panic, "Oh my God! What have I done!"  
  
Back at the common room, Fred and George had finally seen enough.  
  
"Let's go! We've seen enough." said Fred, "for today. Good thing I brought my duplicating camera!"  
  
"Yeah, Harry and Ginny are probably getting bored," uttered Hermione compassionately.  
  
"Well, at least Harry probably is," said George, grinning, "Knowing Ginny, she just probably turn herself mute."  
  
"Well, anyway, Let's go!" said Hermione  
  
"B-But, wait! We still have to um-um-um"  
  
"What? You're acting VERY strange Ron. Let's go!" said Fred as the three of them went out of the common room.  
  
"W-wait!" said Ron as he hurried to reach them.  
  
"Ginny, wake up! Please wake up!" said Harry nervously as he heard footsteps going closer to them, "oh no! It's Ron! They're back! Ginny! Wake up! Please!"  
  
As the footsteps grew louder and stronger, Harry's mind began to race, his thoughts were running. What would Ron, Hermione, Fred and George think Harry did? Would they believe Harry that she just, suddenly, fainted? Harry didn't know but he was about to find out.  
  
The sound of the footsteps was slowly becoming shadows, and the shadows were slowly forming a solid image, then, Harry saw them, the four of them. They all looked very happy, very unlike Harry. Then Ron called out to him.  
  
"Hey! Harry!" Ron shouted at him, then broke into a run. Fred, George and Hermione followed closely behind him. They all reached Harry at the same time, and Harry just looked into their faces, thinking about what they would do if they saw Ginny.  
  
Ron looked at the side of Harry, where Ginny had laid down.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron as he pointed to Ginny. The three looked at Ron's face, then Ginny's.  
  
"Um-um-well, you see, it's like this. Promise not to freak-out okay?" said Harry.  
  
"Promise!" the four said in unison.  
  
"Well, when you guys left the two of us here, it was all pretty quiet, until I broke the silence. I asked Ginny if she could- if she 'wanted'- to go out with me this Christmas, and then before I knew it, she had fainted," explained Harry, "I tried to wake her up but I couldn't"  
  
Hermione lay motionless and quiet.  
  
"You-you asked her-o-o-out?" asked Fred, looking really shocked.  
  
"Well, um-um-yeah!" replied Harry, turning bright red.  
  
"W-w-why?" asked George looking even more shocked than Fred and Hermione put together.  
  
"Well, I-I-I-I-um-because-I-" Harry's voice were cut off by Ron's.  
  
"Why ask him now?" asked Ron, "I think we should get Ginny to the hospital wing first before asking Harry, right?"  
  
"I agree with Ron. Let's go bring Ginny!" said Hermione as she went to Ginny and put up her head, "this would be easier if YOU guys help!"  
  
"Oh! Right," said George, snapping out of the 'trance' and began helping Hermione, "Let's go!"  
  
They reached the hospital wing in less than five minutes. As they entered they looked for Madam Pomfrey and told her that Ginny had fainted.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be okay. All she needs is a little rest, now if you don't mind, you better go out!" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Okay, and please tell Ginny to follow in the library when she wakes up!" said Hermione.  
  
"I will, now OUT!"  
  
The five of them ran, as quickly as possible, out the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had shouted at them but they weren't surprised. She is always strict regarding visitors. The five of them reached the library and they all sat down in the table farthest from Madam Pince so she wouldn't hear their conversation.  
  
"So, Harry, Why?" asked George.  
  
"Well, um-I-I-um-because I wanted to," Harry replied.  
  
"YOU CAN'T JUST WANT TO!" screamed Fred. Everyone looked at Fred very shocked as Madam Pince went to their table.  
  
"OUT! OUT! OUT! THIS IS A LIBRARY!" she bellowed at them as she dragged them out of the library.  
  
"Good work Fred!" said George sarcastically, "Thanks to you, we were kicked out of the library!"  
  
"Why you," said Fred as he began to strangle George. Everyone looked really shocked at first, until Fred and George howled with laughter, then everyone else followed them.  
  
"We'd better go, right Harry, we still have to plan for our Christmas gifts right," said Ron, making his eyes bigger as to be giving a hint.  
  
"What gifts?" asked Harry, as he looked at Ron's eyes getting bigger, "Oh, Yeah! The gifts! Let's go!"  
  
Harry and Ron left the twins and Hermione outside the library as they ran to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Because I wanted to?" asked Ron, imitating Harry, "What an answer."  
  
"Well, what would you say?" asked Harry.  
  
"Um- I don't know," answered Ron.  
  
"See, I rest my case! At least I asked her out right? And I didn't tell them you asked me too," answered Harry, looking on the bright side.  
  
"Yeah! and I have good news!" said Ron, "Me and Hermione are going to double-date with you!"  
  
"And she knows that?" asked Harry, suspiciously.  
  
"Well, she knows we are going out, and she knows you and Ginny are going out, so all I have to do is wait for Ginny to ask Hermione to come with you guys, and obviously, she will agree," answered Ron, in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"What makes you sure Ginny will ask Hermione to come with her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, Ginny will need all the support she can," replied Ron.  
  
"Oh, whatever, but I have a feeling this is all going to explode in your face," said Harry as they reached the common room.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/n: hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to add the next chapter really, really, soon. Please REVIEW, And if you want, please read my other fics! Please! Thanks! Please REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
